finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Havoc Wing
Havoc Wing ( or ), also known as Wings of Destruction or Wings of Ruin, is a recurring ability in the series, generally tied in with enemies, and in particular, is a move used most often by Kefka Palazzo. It is generally a very powerful physical attack. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Havoc Wing is an enemy ability exclusive to Kefka in the final battle of the game, which deals heavy non-elemental physical damage to one target. Relm has a 25% chance of using it with her Sketch ability, while Ultima has 75% chance. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Bhunivelze uses Wings of Destruction after placing three Monads on the ground. The shockwave he sends destroys these Monads and can kill even a guarding Lightning. ''Final Fantasy XIV ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Havoc Wing is a HP Attack for Kefka, which the ground version is initially learned, while the aerial version is learned at level 20. Both versions require 40 CP to equip (20 when mastered), requires 180 AP to master, have high melee priority, and has the effect to induce Wall Rush. When done in EX Mode, it hits over a larger area. Although his original appearance had him using the ability while in his god form, it is usable out of his EX Mode in Dissidia, having him momentarily sprout his god form's wings and then retracting them. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Havoc Wing is a HP Attack for Kefka, the Ground version already learned and the aerial version learned again at level 20. They both require 30 CP to equip (15 when mastered) and 130 AP to master, but otherwise retain the same effects as in the previous game. Kefka can use the ability in both his regular form and in his EX Mode. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Havoc Wing is a Legend ability used by Kefka. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Havoc Wing is used by Lord Kefka, and hits 3 characters in a horizontal line. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Havoc Wing is an attack utilized by Kefka. His attack animation features Kefka using his trademark laugh, then jumping into the sky and, similar to the Dissidia series, he proceeds to sprout wings before summoning fire down onto the enemies, eventually crash landing after the attack is delivered. His god-form has a brief appearance during this sequence. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVI Havoc Wing.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFXIV Wings of Destruction.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFLTnS Havoc Wing.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Havoc Wing.jpeg|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. KefkaHavocWingDissidiaFinalFantasy2015.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Hakai no Tsubasa.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Havoc Wing Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFATB Havoc Wing.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Havoc Wing Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Havoc Wing.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Wings of Ruin.png|Wings of Ruin in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Signature abilities Category:Physical enemy abilities